Battlestar Galactica (Marvel) Issue 1
Synopsis "Battlestar Galactica" The Colonial Fleet is ordered to rendezvous at for an armistice signing. Galactica sends out two of its Vipers as a standard patrol, crewed by Apollo and his younger brother, Zac, who is a rookie pilot on his first mission. On the flagship, Atlantia, President Adar holds a council with the ships' captains, where he offers a toast to himself for his leadership in bringing the twelve colonies together in an alliance against the Cylons' Alliance. One of the captains instead toasts the Baltar, the true mastermind of the peace negotiations as a jibe against Adar. Commander Adama of Galactica does not trust the Cylons' offer of peace, made through Baltar as liaison. Galactica's patrol spots a Cylon tanker seemingly on its own; beyond it the Vipers pick up only static. Apollo deduces the Cylons are hiding something out of the fleet's censor range, and soon sees for himself a Cylon raider force of thousands. Apollo alerts his brother to the danger, and they set off back to Galactica to warn the fleet. Zac's Viper suffers damage and three Raiders make their approach, two of which are quickly destroyed by the patrol. Meanwhile, Commander Adama takes a Shuttle flight with his daughter, Athena as pilot, back to Galactica. Finding the ship in a state of alert, they race to the bridge, where Adama's XO, Colonel Tigh, notifies him of the patrol's distress and subsequent radio jamming. Adama alerts the President to a possible Cylon attack, but Baltar is able to persuade President Adar it is not Cylon in origin and that any large-scale response will only confuse the Cylon peace delegation. Adama decides to go around the President's order by ordering for a battle drill. Apollo successfully reaches the Galactica, though Zac's Viper is destroyed by the third raider just short. With the drill, and now alert, called, the pilots race to their Vipers, Starbuck and Boomer amongst them. Apollo arrives on the bridge to report the attack, and warns them that he saw no Basestars. Cylon raiders are too far away from Cylon to reach Cimtar, which is why they relied on tankers. Now without a need of a Basestar, it opens up the question of just where the Cyons deployed them. Adama asks the President for permission for Galactica to break off and return to the Twelve Colonies, fearing the Basestars are attacking the lightly-defended planets. Atlantia suddenly explodes after sustaining serious damage in the Cylon attack. Worried the other Battlestars have reached combat stations too late to put up a strong defence, Adama orders all his Vipers to protect the fleet while Galactica takes off to Caprica. En route to Caprica, Athena reports civilian broadcasts from Caprica which confirm a Cylon attack underway. When the Galactica finally reaches the planet several hours later, they are too late and the cities are in ruins. Apollo and Adama land on the planet to investigate, giving the Commander time to search his house, where he finds his wife has died. Apollo spots torches, indicating survivors roaming the planet in bands. Having seen the Viper land, they confront the two men, angry at their failure to protect Caprica. The people cry for their lost civilisation, learning the fleet was destroyed rather than forsake them. Adama tells them to spread the word out to abandon the colonies and take off in as many ships available. When the fleet of 220 ships is assembled, Adama calls for the refugee convoy to set off in search of Earth, a distant planet in another galaxy. Appearances "Battlestar Galactica" Individuals * Colonial Warriors ** Commander Adama ** Colonel Tigh ** Captain Apollo ** Lieutenant Athena ** Lieutenant Boomer ** Lieutenant Starbuck ** Lieutenant Zac ** Ensign Greenbean ** Flight Officer Omega ** Flight Sergeant Jolly ** Flight Sergeant Ortega ** Flight Corporal Rigel * Cassiopeia * Boxey * President Adar * Anton * Serina * Ila * Count Baltar * Cylons **Imperious Leader * Muffit II Locations * Twelve Colonies ** Caprica Items * Colonial Blaster Vehicles * Battlestars ** Battlestar Atlantia ** Battlestar Galactica * Colonial Fleet * Colonial Viper * Cylon Basestar * Cylon Fighter * Cylon Tanker Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *This is Part 1 of the comic adaptation of the ''Battlestar Galactica'' TV series premiere episode "Saga of a Star World". Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Coming Soon Links *''Battlestar Galactica'' (Marvel) Issue 1 on Marvel Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/battlestar-galactica-1-battlestar-galactica/4000-51497/ Battlestar Galactica (Marvel) Issue 1] on Comic Vine Category:Battlestar Galactica (Volume 1) Issues